


Eager to Serve

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Travis Montgomery, Bottoming from the Top, Boys Kissing, Doggy Style, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Service Top, Smut, Top Emmett Dixon, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: Prompt: Emmett gets to be the top for the first timeOr, Submissive Bottom Emmett gets asked to Top by Travis and has to learn on the job, thankfully Travis is a very good teacher.
Relationships: Emmett Dixon/Travis Montgomery
Comments: 20
Kudos: 86





	Eager to Serve

Travis and Emmett rolled around on Travis’ bed, bodies writhing, coiled around one another as their hands and lips flit everywhere. The room was warm, the heat from their shared shower seeping into the room, bodies mostly dry and shower fresh, smelling of Travis’ apple shampoo. Emmett loved smelling like Travis, whether it was his shampoo, his cologne, his sweat, even his cum, it didn’t matter. He’d never been more enamored with someone, and sure sometimes he wondered if it was just that Travis was the first man he’d ever been with, but when they were together he felt things he didn’t think were possible.

Travis made him feel alive, feel safe, like no one and nothing in his life ever had, and he knew that was special.

As Travis began to kiss down Emmett’s chest the younger man moaned. He was already anticipating where Travis was headed, mind unable to just slow down and enjoy the ride as it sped ahead to the ending. That was something Emmett was still trying to learn, to control his over eagerness in bed. Their first time he’d ended up cumming just moments after Travis had slid inside him. Thankfully his refractory period was still good and he was bottoming, so if his cock wilted a bit while Travis pleasured him it didn’t matter that much.

A moan clawed it’s way out of Emmett’s throat as Travis lips wrapped around his cock and his cheeks hollowed. The motion was so adroit, practiced and polished that Emmett couldn’t do anything but let his fingers curl in Travis hair and hang on. The first time they’d done this Emmett couldn’t help but compare it to the one and only time Alicia had ever blown him, how he’d barely been able to stay hard, how it had been so… Lifeless.

Travis on the other hand was like a god to him. His mouth drew sounds out of Emmett he didn’t even know he could make, and Travis had, on more than one occasion, made Emmett cum with only his tongue. He was of the opinion that Travis was slowly ruining him for any other man and he didn’t care, he only wanted one and that one was currently taking him to the root, tongue flicking over the underside and massaging his shaft so tenderly Emmett nearly wanted to cry.

The click of a cap made Emmett’s ass clench, an instinctual motion, almost Pavlovian from weeks of that sound leading to Travis fingering him and fucking him senseless. That was one of the best parts of being with a man. Not jut bottoming, getting fucked felt so amazing for Emmett, but the way he could just let go, give in and let Travis take control, take him apart and put him back together. Some days he felt like he was held together by a few fragile wires, but Travis knew how to tie all those strings tighter, to draw them close into some semblance of a man beneath him when he was done. And for a little while after, Emmett felt whole.

After a few minutes more of Travis sucking him he realized that the long awaited fingers had never come, his eyes finally opened and he craned his neck to see if Travis was doing something else. That’s when he saw Travis was kneeling there, Emmett’s cock in his mouth looking debauched and powerful, while also fingering himself slowly.

Emmett gulped, eyes following the length of Travis arms, his biceps, his forearm, the way his wrist bent at an awkward angle, hand and fingers hidden behind his balls and between his thighs. “Travis?” he asked, words escaping him because the man was still sucking his brains out and he was so turned on it felt like his tongue was made of lead.

Travis pulled off his dick, swirling his tongue around the head a few more times to draw a whimper out of Emmett before he smiled up at him. “Yeah rabbit?”

A blush spread across Emmett’s cheeks and his head fell back. He was unreasonably fond of that nickname Travis had used for him, he barely understood it but it made his heart beat fast every time. “I… Are you going to do me, or, uh, do you want me to help you with that?”

Travis chuckled and he watched him pull his fingers free, wiping them on their towel. “Actually, I was thinking tonight you could do me.” Emmett felt like his brain turned to mush hearing that. “We’ve been together a while and you haven’t gotten to top. I mean, I know you like bottoming, but so do I sometimes, and besides, I want you to know what everything feels like. So, would you want to try it?”

Emmett bit his lip, staring at Travis in awe. The man wasn’t just gorgeous, or funny, or kind, but also so strong, so caring, so perceptive. “I… I’ve never really. I mean, with, you know with...” Emmett trailed off, not wanting to discuss his fraught past with women.

“Trust me, it’s not going to be anything like that. The motions are kind of similar, but the feeling? Totally different. Trust me, if you don’t like it we’ll stop.”

A sharp nod of the head was Emmett’s only reply and he watched Travis smile, taking the lube and stroking Emmett’s cock, slathering it on from root to tip. Emmett was kind of glad he shaved his pubes off because that lube would have been everywhere stuck in them if he didn’t with how much Travis was using. His mind wandered to if that was how much Travis used on him but he suddenly was drawing a blank.

In that moment it was like he was a virgin all over again, forgotten every sexual encounter he’d ever had. His fingers gripped at the sheet weakly, brow furrowed in confusion.

“So, how do you want me?” Travis asked, smirking down at him, kneeling over him, and at least that was normal for Emmett. Familiar.

“H-how?” Emmett replied, his brain still stuck on the idea he was going to top. To have to be in charge and make decisions.

“Yes, do you want me on my back,” Travis whispered, kissing up Emmett’s body, “or on my belly from behind,” he bit at a nipple, “on my hands and knees for you,” his teeth dragged up Emmett’s trembling shoulders, “or want me riding you on top?” Travis lips found his, kissing him softly, drawing it out as his tongue slid into Emmett’s mouth and took control as he always did.

Just the thought of each of those things had Emmett’s cock throbbing, mind roiling with possibilities, each one more sinful than the last. “I… I don’t know...” This was such new territory for him, which was strange because it wasn’t like he’d never fucked someone before, but after so many weeks of Travis taking charge, of showing him how to do things, of making him feel so good, it was strange to now be put in the decision making role. Travis had teased him that he seemed pretty submissive and Emmett wasn’t sure if he was really ready to deal with what that meant entirely, but he also didn’t think he could deny it.

“You really don’t know how you want to fuck me? What screams out to you, what do you think will make you feel good?” Travis was nibbling at Emmett’s ear now, whispering filthy words into the shell of it. Asking him so many dirty questions about what he wanted to do to Travis body it was overwhelming. Or it was until Travis began rocking the cleft of his ass against Emmett’s cock, thoroughly depriving him of any cogent thought.

The slick slide of skin on skin made Emmett groan. His cock head dragged across Travis hole, nearly catching against it and he knew he was being teased. Travis was asking him to top, but Travis still knew he was entirely in control. That became even more evident when Emmett looked up and saw Travis staring down at him with a lascivious smile. His thighs were bracketing Emmett’s body, his feet hooked back over Emmett’s hips, and his hands held each of Emmett’s wrists down flat to the bed.

“Come on big boy, I want you to fuck me, you up to it?” Travis words sent a shudder of desire through him, made Emmett sweat and want. He craved Travis, he wanted to please him, to make him feel good the way Travis made him. He wanted to be there for Travis, to make him feel safe and loved and protected, to make him lose his mind and cum on his cock.

Something shifted in his eyes and he tried to move, to flip them over, but Travis had him held down firmly. He tried again but Emmett just rocked on his hips, his cock bouncing against Emmett’s abs, his ass once again sliding against his already lubed cock. “I can’t… I want to please you, but I can’t get up.”

Travis smirked, his eyes predatory, hungry. “I don’t want you to please me Emmett. I want you to FUCK me.” This time Travis practically growled, leaning down and capturing Emmett’s mouth, filthy and passionate. He rolled his body against him again, driving Emmett to distraction. “I want you to please yourself with me, use my body for your pleasure. I want you to fuck me.”

The words echoed in Emmett’s mind and he knew in that moment this was what Travis wanted, wanted him to experience that control, that power, that raw ecstasy and so with a surge he managed to roll Travis over onto his back.

“Atta boy,” Travis laughed, smacking Emmett’s chest before his wrist was caught and pinned to the bed. His eyes went wide for a moment before a pleased smile spread across his lips.

“Roll over,” Emmett said, and he felt his voice waver a bit even as he tried to push all his confidence and strength into it. He manhandled Travis until he had him rolled over onto his belly, his hands drawing down that muscular back until he found his ass and groped him hard. He spread his cheeks, spitting on his hole which made Travis shudder, before slowly pressing two fingers inside of his boyfriend at once.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” he breathed, his fingers moving slowly, feeling their way around inside, looking for that spot that Travis used to destroy Emmett every night. It only took a few moments before he heard Travis’ breath hitch as he felt a little bundle of nerves. “Right there?” he asked, trying to sound authoritative but coming out more uncertain than he wished.

“Yeah...” Travis hummed, arching his back, his pert ass moving back on Emmett’s fingers, driving them deeper as he moaned. “And you think that’s tight, wait until you’re inside me for real.”

Emmett heard himself make an embarrassing noise, followed by a soft chuckle from Travis that the other man was clearly trying to suppress. So instead he just rubbed a bit harder at Travis’ prostate and made that laughter melt into a moan. With a satisfied smile Emmett scissored his fingers a few times as Travis always did to him before pulling out and taking hold of his cock. He added a bit more lube before pressing it to Travis’ hole. “Ready?”

Travis didn’t wait for him to go, pushing back until the head of Emmett’s cock breached him and he groaned. Emmett was shocked for a moment, choking on the tight heat that enveloped him before he managed to grip Travis’ hip to stop him from taking any more yet.

“I-I need to give you a minute to adjust,” Emmett said, knowing that while true, it was more for him to adjust because his balls already felt like they might bust. Of course, Travis didn’t seem to agree. He just slid back more, engulfing Emmett until his balls slapped against Travis’ ass and he was fully seated. A high pitched keening sound came out and Emmett wasn’t sure which one of them made it, but he was pretty sure it had been him.

While Emmett was still trying to wrap his head around what had just happened Travis pulled off, the whole time clenching tight around him before relaxing as he pressed back once more. He was fucking himself on Emmett’s cock and milking him perfectly and Emmett felt like he might actually die. There was a brief moment where Emmett’s thoughts flashed to himself just being a human dildo for Travis to take his pleasure from before he finally snapped out of it.

“Sto-” he tried to get out, but Travis was fully fucking himself back on his dick now and even as Emmett's fingernails dug into Travis hips it was hard to deal with the onslaught of pleasure. His words were lost even to himself, barely more than a huff of breath as Travis slaked his own thirst for Emmett heedless of Emmett having been, he thought, in control.

Finally Emmett regained his bearings and he pulled back and thrust one time, hard, sharp and fast into Travis and heard the man groan long and loud. “I said stop.” He placed his forearm on the back of Travis’ neck, and his hand on his hips, holding his lover in place and finally Travis calmed down.

Travis stilled beneath him, for the most part. He was still grinding his ass against Emmett and rhythmically clenching around him, but he wasn’t really moving like before, and Emmett was grateful for a reprieve from the constant assault of pleasure and motion. After he caught his breath he began to slowly slide out and back in, setting a pace to go deep with powerful thrusts. That seemed to make Travis happy and he stopped trying to control the situation, letting Emmett take over for now.

They fucked for a while, Emmett finally getting a taste for it, feeling the way his pleasure blossomed each time he felt himself flush against Travis’ ass, buried to the hilt inside his lover. It was new and different and his cock seemed to take to the sensation brilliantly, feeling himself leaking, hard as a rock and aching for release already.

“Harder...” Travis breathed, and Emmett complied.

“Faster...” Travis whispered, and Emmett sped up.

“Fuck, right there!” Travis cried out and Emmett re-positioned to nail that spot on nearly every thrust.

Their bodies synced up, fucking in unison until he no longer knew or cared who was setting the pace, who was in control or doing what, only that they moved as one, Emmett and Travis’ hips rolling like the waves of the ocean even as a fire burned within them, between them, roaring to life and threatening to burn down everything around them.

At some point they had rolled onto their sides, Emmett tilting Travis head back so he could kiss him, one of his hands reaching around to take Travis’ in hand and stroke him in time with his own thrusts. Travis had his hand on Emmett’s ass, urging him faster, harder even as he rolled his own hips back in time to meet Emmett’s punishing pace.

“Emmett, Emmett!” Travis moaned, his body going taut and arching against him as his cock erupted in Emmett’s hand. Cum shot over his abs, sticking in his chest hair and drooling out over Emmett’s knuckles.

“Travis!” Emmett grunted, burying himself as he felt those contractions that forced him over the edge, pumping deep inside his boyfriend for the first time. His teeth bit down on Travis’ shoulder, feeling both of them shudder through their orgasm. After a moment his cock slipped free, a few more spurts jetting over Travis’ lower back and cheeks before they were both collapsing limp and lifeless on the bed.

After they lay there a while, sated and hazy, sheets stinking of sweat and sex and needing to shower for the second time tonight, Emmett kissed at his boyfriend’s back.

“That was… Different...” he smiled, resting his head against Travis’ strong shoulder.

“Sometimes I like someone else to be in charge.” Travis turned so he could face him.

“I was not in charge of that.”

“Maybe not yet, not fully, but you’ll get there. Until then, I'll just hold you down and ride you next time,” Travis whispered, fingers caressing Emmett’s cheek.

Emmett felt himself flush again and smile. “I’ll like that.”

“I know you will,” Travis laughed, kissing him softly.

Emmett realized that night that as much as he liked Travis making him feel safe and loved and protected, he loved the idea of being able to give that to Travis as well, that Travis deserved that stability in his life again after losing his husband. Emmett wasn’t always the best at giving that to people, but with Travis help he knew one day he’d be able to give Travis what Travis already gave him.

Safety, love, a second chance at life itself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon that asked for this!


End file.
